


Original Character Profiles [Pack's Blood]

by kuki



Series: Pack's Blood [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Profiles of important original characters from the series Pack's Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sterek Babies

**Author's Note:**

> The OCs will be arranged into by who they belong to since I'm pretty much only including the Pack's kids. Other OCs get their own "misc" page, sorry Gwen and Flix. The profiles included a generically generated pic from a dress up game Rinmarugames.com that I made to base physical descriptions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People that Stiles and Derek are responsible for in a parental manner.

**Fawn Lark** :

**Species:** Vampire

 **Sexuality:** Demisexual

 **First Appearance:** She first appeared in Chapter 20 - "Dinner" of  _Pack's Blood_ as a group member of Stiles' for a class, along with Danny. Fawn was described as looking like a practically dressed hispter.

 **Personality:** Fawn is a little off putting when exposure to her is limited, due to the lack of a caring environment growing up. She's inherently intelligent and creative, though she has only recently discovered this about herself and has developed a great love for reading and writing poetry. The isolation during vital years of her life have made her manipulative and jealous, though she does her best to  keep both aspects of her personality under control, especially when it comes to her Dark Father and Papa Sour Wolf. Being raised by her grandparents also made her unable to accept compliments, keeping her unnecessarily humble. Oppression is something she fears above all else, as she doesn't want to feel like she did growing up. Her grandparents' constant scrutiny also made her fear failure, going so far as she strive for academic and extracurricular excellent in the nagging fear that Stiles and the pack might abandon her if she's not the best. Taking a page out of her "fathers" books, she hides the negative parts of her personality with toxic glares and painful sarcasm (she likes puns too). Despite the pains of her past, she strives for knowledge, for knowledge's sake (and because Stiles and Lydia need a break from research once in a while) and for the strength to over come her human live and to protect her new family.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation** : While technically not biologically or legally Derek and Stiles', she's in many ways one of their kids, the first of their kids actually. As Stiles' proginee, she's much closer to the vampire member of the pair, but her relationship with Derek is friendly. Despite this, she's probably closest with her "grandfather". She hasn't spoken to her paternal grandparents since she became a vampire, even when she heard her grandmother had died from complications of a stroke. Her relationship with the pack at large is strained, since she wasn't very socialized as a kid. Her and Isaac have mutual understanding of each other, but it is unknown if the two have ever actually spoke to each other. Lydia finds her reserved and practical style to be a personal challenge and frequently force her on salon and shopping trips. Outside of her dark father and his mate, she probably has the best relationship with Scott despite her confusion at his generally optimistic attitude toward the world and its inhabitants. 

* * *

**Claude Stilinski-Hale:**

** **

**Species:** Werewolf

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual

 **First Appearance:** He was born in Chapter 6 – “And the Rest of Them” of _And then There were Children,_ but he appeared earlier in the series.

 **Personality:** Claude above all adventurous above all else, which is a trait that his fathers fight over where he got it from. He admits that most of his personality came from his fathers, as he looks up to them so much. Another trait linked to his fathers is loyalty, loyalty to the pack, to his parents, and to his friends. Stiles takes full responsibility for his laziness though. Despite that, he does well in school and in his athletics; he’s very confident of his abilities, to the point of arrogance. His boastful attitude sometimes gets him in trouble with his peers. His confidence and the praise he receives makes him fear failure and weakness, always wanting to outdo himself and continue to make the pack proud. He tries to be friends with everyone he meets and regards friendship as high valued commodity. Claude also dreams of becoming famous, only being held back by his responsibility to the pack.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** As the son of Derek and Stiles, he is automatically a high ranking member of the pack. He’s very close with both his fathers, and Aunt Erica. He gets into a lot of trouble with Taro, and his grandfather is inclined to just let them get away with it.

* * *

**Talia Stilinski-Hale:**

 

 **Species:** Fairy Halfling

 **Sexuality:** Heterosexual

 **First Appearance:** She was born in Chapter 6 – “And the Rest of Them” of _And then There were Children,_ but she appeared earlier in the series.

 **Personality:** Her personality was greatly influenced by the pack. She’s very humble due to the fact the pack sees her as weak, because she doesn’t grow claws or growl. She knows she has a lot of powers and talents, but she doesn’t let it get to her head. She enjoys giving people condescending looks when she saves their werewolf asses. One of her most prevalent talents is lying. Derek blames Stiles for her chronic dishonesty, but Stiles blatantly denies it.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** Talia is biologically Flix and Nina’s daughter, inheriting her father’s magical abilities and her mother’s fighting spirit. When they died, Stiles and Derek took her in, loving her fiercely and raising her alongside Claude. She’s a member of the pack, just like all the other children born into it. Grandpa Stilinski dotes on her and treats her like his little princess. She is the closest with Diana because of their age, and Ryu because the pack treats them as fragile.


	2. Skira Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Kira's children.

**Destiny McCall*:**

** **

**Species:** Werewolf

 **Sexuality** : Hetrosexual

 **First Appearance:** Destiny was born in Chapter 4 – “Plus One and One and One” of _And Then There were Children._

 **Personality:** Destiny is honest and kind, usually to a fault. Even in instances where it’d be better if she just lied she usually ends up telling the truth. She can be ruthless sometimes, when it comes to protecting the younger members of the pack. The fact that she’s the daughter of the Alpha makes her act self-righteous and holier than thou sometimes, despite having self-image issues. Her parentage also causes her to feel like she has a lot of pressure on her, and she fears failure and being abandoned by the pack she works so hard for. She also wants to be respected for her own actions and not just her position in the pack. Because of the amount of love she sees between the adults of the pack, she wants more than anything to feel a strong romantic love and be loved back. But most importantly, she is absolutely terrified of insects, which might be completely Stiles’ fault.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** As the oldest daughter of the alpha, it is assumed that she’ll be taking over as alpha when Scott gets too old or dies. She’s very close with both of her parents and grandmothers. Along with her parents, she also looks up to Derek with great respect; she loves listening to stories about his mother and sister, and learning lessons about life and packdom. The other two oldest daughters of the pack, are her best friends, with Jane usually supporting her in her goodwilled stupidities and Alta trying to stop it before something terrible happens.

*Note on her name: I asked a non-Teen Wolf friend for helping naming. When I asked her what I should name the daughter of a Hispanic Alpha Werewolf and a Japanese Thunder Kitsune, her answer was “Destined to be shot by a Winchester”; I shortened it to Destiny and didn’t ask her again.

* * *

**Taro McCall:**

**Species:** Time Kistune

 **Sexuality** : Bisexual

 **First Appearance:** He was born in Chapter 6 – “And the Rest of Them” of _And then There were Children_.

 **Personality:** Taro is creative, using his natural imagination to help him and Claude go on crazy adventures and to his infamous spin lies to try to keep them out of trouble or hide things from normal people. He likes playing tricks, just like his fox-like nature would have you assume. He’s terrified of water because he never bothered to learn how to swim. Feeling cheated by being the middle child of the alpha, as well as not being a werewolf, he is sometimes resentful especially towards his father and his older sister. Some people perceive him as slightly power hungry, but he only wants to be stronger. Because he is aware of some of his more negative traits, he fears being hated as well as receiving criticism. He also wants to be respected for his actions and for his position. Grandma Noshiko drilled him early about his Kitsune nature, making him extremely disciplined in the way he misbehaves and also making him a very good student.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** As the middle child of the Alpha, he has a weird dynamic in the pack, but is still regarded highly. His talents as a Kitsune make him an asset to the pack, even if some of his stranger abilities happen to be uncontrollable at times. He’s very close with Claude as well as his younger brother.

* * *

**Ryu McCall:**

 

 **Species:** Human

 **Sexuality:** Homosexual

 **First Appearance:** He was born in Chapter 6 – “And the Rest of Them” of _And then There were Children._

 **Personality:** The other children of the pack go to him when there are arguments because he is as fair as fair gets, as well as extremely sympathetic. Ryu is a natural leader, and the other members of the pack usually fall into his ideas easily. These traits had earned him a lot of friends outside of the pack. He hopes to be strong enough to stand beside the other members of his pack without dying. He also highly fears being forgotten and left behind because of his humanness. Ryu wants to be a respected member of the pack, not just the human. Sometimes though he likes to be lazy and selfish, not wanting to bother with his packmates’ problems. He also really likes science.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** As the youngest human son of the Alpha, the entire pack is extremely protective of him, trying to keep him out of any situation that could cause him physical harm. He’s very close with Lydia and Stiles, but is equally close with the rest of the kids.


	3. Jydia Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Lydia's children

**Alta Whittemore**

** **

**Species:** Werewolf

 **Sexuality** : Heterosexual

 **First Appearance:** Alta was born during Chapter 4 – “Plus One and One and One” of _And Then There were Children._

 **Personality:** Alta is very much her parent’s daughter, confident in her abilities and actions. She’s also very close-minded to other people’s opinions about some things, despite this she fears ignorance and covets knowledge. Her loyalty is extreme, willing to do anything for anyone that means something to her, but it also makes her extremely jealous because she expects others to have the same sense of loyalty. The thought of losing loved ones terrify her; friendship is very important to her, and she especially loves going on adventures with her friends.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** Alta is just as close with one member as any other. Jackson and Lydia are both very fond of their oldest daughter, despite her hobo-chic fashion choices. She considers Jane and Destiny to be her best friends.

* * *

**Nova Whittemore:**

** **

**Species:** Banshee

 **Sexuality** : Homosexual

 **First Appearance:** She was born in Chapter 4 – “And Minus One” of _And then There were Children_.

 **Personality:** Nova is generally a pessimist. She prefers to stay indoors and will quickly run from a fight or confrontation. While she doesn’t look for opportunities to stab her friends in the back, she would easily betray her loved ones to avoid injury. She fears showing weakness, especially in front of people that care about her. She’s very kind and exceedingly intelligent though, and is incredibly humble about it (outwardly). More than anything, she’d like to acquire some wealth and fame and get the heck out of dodge.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** She has a terrible relationship with both Jackson and Lydia, which she has convinced herself is their fault. As for the rest of the pack, she tries to keep herself distanced from them, because she’s generally embarrassed by her extended “family”.

 


	4. Allisaac Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Isaac's children.

**Arthur Lahey**

****

  **Species:** Werewolf

 **Sexuality** : Homosexual

 **First Appearance:** He was born in Chapter 6 – “And the Rest of Them” of _And then There were Children_.

 **Personality:** Arthur’s dedication and kindness make him someone that is easily befriended. He also sympathizes easily, due to his own poor self-image and great desire to be accepted. Often forgetting his own responsibilities, he fears that others are going to forget him or oppress him. He also tends to focus on fine points, usually overlooking the overall good of something or someone in favor of judging them on one point. History fascinates him, and what he wants more than anything is a mutual romance where he cuddle and read history books outloud.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** He’s very close with his father, as well as his mother though the two of them don’t spend much time together since Allison’s idea of family bonding involves battle strategy or sharp objects. He’s also very close with the female children of the pack, constantly helping them pick out close or letting them dress him up like a doll.

* * *

**Diana Lahey**

** **

  **Species:** Werewolf

 **Sexuality** : Asexual

 **First Appearance:** Diana was born during Chapter 6 – “And the Rest of Them” of _And then There were Children_.

 **Personality:** At her best, Diana is kind, smart, and confident in all her abilities and opinions. She loves poetry and science, often trying to combine the two to no avail. She desires power, to protect her loved ones, and freedom from criticism and fear. Her methods to obtain her goals are ruthless, as she doesn’t usually let things like morals or rules keep her from doing what’s necessary. She’s also extremely manipulative, using her cuteness and age to get people to bend to her every whim.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** She respects the powerful women of the pack highly, especially her mother who she begs for fighting lessons from constantly. Her best friend is Talia, as they’re so close in age.


	5. Berica Babies

**Jane Boyd**

** **

**Species:** Werewolf

 **Sexuality** : Bisexual

 **First Appearance:** She was born in Chapter 4 – “Plus One and One and One” of _And Then There were Children._

 **Personality:** Jane is incredibly kind both to friends and foes, a trait the entire packs came from neither of her parents. Her dedication to the pack and her ideals is immense, but she is sometimes too irresponsible to follow through on actions that actually do anything for the pack. Despite having the entire pack around to help raise her, she feels the loss of her father and being raised by a single mother. She clings to the other children of the pack, as the only only child in the pack. Both being an only child and being raised by one parent makes her terrified of being abandonment. She also strives for independence to show she can handle her position. As a creative spirit, liking to make art from found materials, she craves to find a story book romance and feel a deep love. Her greatest fear is oppression since she’s a woman of color that isn’t even human.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** She’s very close to her mother as well as most of the other women in the pack. Jane tries to keep her father in mind when making decisions, but Derek is her main male role model. The other two wolf girls born in the same year as her are her best friends, but she’s very close to the entire pack.


	6. Misc OCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Profiles for non child OCs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be pics here, sorry friends.

**Michael**

**Species:** Vampire

 **First Appearance:** Michael first appeared in Chapter 11 - "Vampire Queen" of  _Pack's Blood_  as a member of Ramona's nest.

 **Personality:** Michael has a very reflexive personality. Due to his age when he was turned, he can sometimes act like a child when he feels threatened. Most other times he acts very mature because of how long he's been alive. He's naturally very clingy, especially to his blood brother and Gwen.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** He and Stiles share a maker, making them brothers of sorts. The two are not particularly close though. He isn't technically part of the pack and spends most of his time traveling with Gwen.

* * *

**Gwen Hassah**

**Species:** Vampire

 **Physical Appearance:** Gwen is a small statured light skinned black girl with a filled out figure. She had short dark hair made of perfect curls.

 **First Appearance:** Gwen was first mentioned in Chapter 4 - "Google Search: Vampires" and first spoke via video chat in Chapter 6 - "Pull" of _Pack's Blood_. She didn't make a physical appearance until Chapter 11 - "Finally News" of  _Despite Distance._

 **Personality:** Kind, but cold, she comes off very knowledgeable and aloof.  She's handy when it comes to needing advice or information, but she's not very good for conversation. As old as she is, she has difficulty with joking appropriately for the current time period, but she is funny if she tries.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** Before the fire, Gwen affiliated herself with the Hales on a regular basis, even being able to call Talia friend. Through her guidance-ship of Stiles, she occasionally says she's adjoined to the Beacon Hills pack. She's quiet glad to have Michael as a traveling companion.

* * *

**Flix Harrington**

**Species:** Fae

 **Sexuality:** Heterosexual

 **Physical Appearance:** Flix is petite, with blond hair, dark eyes, and pale skin.

 **First Appearance:** Flix was introduced in Chapter 2 - "Roommate" of  _Despite Distance._

 **Personality:** Flix has a very "go with the flow" personality. He's up for pretty much anything and open to making friend with anyone. Despite that, he's not an idiot and is cautious in new situations due to the loss of his parents. 

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** His parents died at the fangs of vampires when he was younger. He's part of a werewolf pack that has taken him in as part of the family. Despite this, he has considered changing packs due to his closeness with his vampire roommate.

* * *

**Kent**

**Species:** Werewolf

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Physical Appearance:** Kent is a tall young man of Native American descent. He's also muscular.

 **First Appearance:** Kent was introduced in Chapter 2 - "Roommate" of  _Despite Distance._

 **Personality:** Kent's generally angry and judgmental. He's also very defensive, of himself and his friends. It's difficult for him to make friends, but he generally trusts wolves quickly and easily.

 **Family/Pack Affiliation:** Kent's family is his pack. His parents are very against his friendship with Stiles, but they've decided they can't change it. He has an older brother and two younger sisters, and Flix.


End file.
